Problem: Simplify the expression. $8n(3n-4)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${8n}$ $ = ({8n} \times 3n) + ({8n} \times -4)$ $ = (24n^{2}) + (-32n)$ $ = 24n^{2} - 32n$